


Sunsets and Stars

by ninzyz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Subtle Woozi/Jihoon appearance, The8 - Freeform, Xu Minghao - Freeform, Xu Minghao X Reader, idrk know how to tag this lol, imagine, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninzyz/pseuds/ninzyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a peaceful trip between you and Minghao only. But you were such a handful that it didn't become peaceful.</p><p>Or would it still be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. Also my first time posting here so I'm not used to the format of ao3 so I'm sorry for any mistakes. It’s not really a great story, but I hope you’ll like it!
> 
> This was also posted in tumblr:  
> http://sebuntease.tumblr.com/post/149843739278/sunsets-and-stars-a-minghao-imagine  
> *shamelessly promotes our blog and recommends you to read the other stories made by my co-authors

**“It’s just that I don’t really like it when you tease me like that.”** Minghao whined. God, why is he so adorable? **“I know you know that I’m aware when you’re trying to make me jealous.”** He slightly pouted, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. But you clearly weren’t taking this seriously, not mindful that he really got angry this time.

 _It’s because you’re like this that I like teasing you_ , you thought to yourself. How can he be so adorable even when he gets upset?

 **“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”** You chuckled a little. **“I promise.”**

 **“You better.”** He crossed his arms.

 **“But you didn’t really have to be that mean to Jun. Poor guy left early, missing the sunset.”** He didn’t really plan to watch it. Just the usual partners in crime (in teasing, for this matter) trying to mess with Minghao. You both apparently find it amusing. He left early just as he intended to do, to leave you love birds some privacy.

 **“So I’m the bad guy here, now?”** He sighed and walked away from you. He stomped along the way and it left footprints in the sand as he walked barefoot.

Being the mischievous little girl you are, you constantly come up with ways to tease your boyfriend. He’s already aware of this side of you, he liked every part of you so every time you mess around him, he forgives you easily. So it left you in shock when he left you standing there, guilt crawling all over you.

You planned a little trip to the beach as a break from all the stressful things in uni. He was looking forward to this as there were little to no alone time between you two. But your naughty self couldn’t contain your misfits as you tried to make him jealous by calling Jun, his best friend, to join you. You only talked to him and you kept on laughing with him as the three of you sits by the beach side, waiting for the sunset. Minghao always gets jealous whenever you and Jun are together. Both of you are so mischievous and alike that Minghao sometimes bitterly jokes how both of you fit each other. He’s always been like this, taking things so seriously. Not that you hate it anyway.

You cleared your thoughts and tried to call him back. When he doesn’t answer, you ran to catch him but he noticed this even when he’s turned his back to you and ran as well. You kept shouting his name, not minding the stares a few people gave you. The beach is almost empty, but there’s a few people here and there, probably who’s also planning to watch the sunset.

You stopped a little to catch your breath. Damn him and his stamina. Even if he’s skinny and lanky, he’s got strength and muscles gained from years of b-boying and martial arts.

You rested your arms on your knees but when you looked up,  
your boyfriend was out of sight. You stood straight and looked around but there were no signs of a certain Chinese guy.

You tried to look around more and even went back to the parking lot but you couldn’t find him. You thought of calling him but dismissed the thought when you realized you left your phones inside the car. After ten whole minutes frantically finding Minghao, you decided to take a break and found a small cottage nearby. As you walked near it, you noticed that certain that Chinese guy you were frantically searching for was standing beside it. You sped up your pace, relieved that you finally found him.

 **“Minghao! I’m really sor–”** You stopped in your tracks as you noticed that he was looking at his feet, his cheeks tinted red. You were about to ask him what’s wrong when suddenly you heard sounds of pleasure coming from the small cottage you were about to enter in. Your face in turn blushed, too.

Minghao noticed your presence, immediately taking your hand and leading you to run away from that place. You shivered, realizing that you were about to enter that cottage and witness strangers doing ‘it’. If it wasn’t for Minghao and their loud moans, your innocent eyes would’ve been tainted. You didn’t know people could actually do something so intimate in a public place like a beach.

He stopped under a palm tree and you both huffed, trying to catch your  breaths. Moments passed by and your erratic breathing was exchanged with awkward silence.

 **“I’m sorry.”** You broke the silence. **“I won’t make any excuses. I just want to apologize for making you upset. I didn’t realize I was taking it too far.”**

You looked at him, only to see that he was looking at the sunset. You don’t know if he heard you, but he didn’t answer you. You sighed and decided not to bother him any longer.

After with what seems like forever, he suddenly spoke. **“We almost missed watching the sunset together.”** You were surprised by his gentle voice. It was as if he already forgot the little catastrophe you created earlier. But what really amazed you was that he still thought of your initial plan, to watch the sunset together.

Minghao was mad, there’s no doubt about it. But after running a bit and refreshing his thoughts, his anger dissipated and was replaced by his desire to be with you. He couldn’t stay mad at you, he loved you too much for that.

 **“Yeah. I’m sorry for almost ruining our little time together.”** You apologized again. **“Actually, I think I already did.”**

He looked at you with his gentle eyes and smiled. This little action made your heart flutter, making your breath hitch. You’ve seen him smile a lot of times, but it would always affect you so much and wonder how you deserved someone like him.

You smiled back. You wanted him to get mad at you, to scold at you, or scream at you. Anything. You felt really bad, recalling the times you kept on teasing him. You also thought that maybe the reason why he got so upset today was because he was looking forward to this day. You know you didn’t really have any alone time together, and yet you blew this one chance. You wanted to ask him why he forgave you easily but you knew better than to ruin this moment.

Both of you faced the sunset, relishing the moment. You watched the sun fall behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of red and yellow. As if having one brain, you both wished to stay like this forever.

Of course a wish like that was unlikely to happen. Before you know it, it was already getting dark so you asked him if he wanted to go home already.

 **“Nah. Let’s stay like this for a while. This could also be a chance to watch the stars, too.”** He pulled you against him and you rest your head in his shoulder, making yourselves comfortable. No words were exchanged but this time, the silence wasn’t awkward. It was a nice moment with just the two of you. None of you kept in track with the time. Just cuddling under a palm tree and looking at the horizon. It was a peaceful summer night. Waves of the sea splashed and crashed into rocks and sands but later retreats. Its sound seeming to calm you. It was as if time is standing still and the world revolves just around the two of you.

The moon now makes its appearance, the dark sky looming above you. It wasn’t long until you noticed that stars shined so brightly. This side of town wasn’t full of light pollution, so seeing stars aren’t hard especially here in the beach. The reason why a lot of people camp out here.

 **“Hey, look. It’s the Ursa Major constellation and the Big dipper asterism.”** You pointed up in the sky.

 **“You’re right. The sky looks clear today we can spot a lot of constellations.”** He mused. **“But the sky looks so dim tonight. Like the stars lost their twinkles and shine.”**

 **“What? What do you mean?”** You turned to him and asked him, confused.

He looked at you straight in the eye for a moment and said, **“It seems you hold them all in your eyes tonight.”** He also didn’t forget to wink.

You hit him lightly on his chest and rolled your eyes. **“How cheesy.”** Normally, you’d cringe and curl your fingers tightly, a habit you got from a certain classmate you have back at uni. But for some reason warmth spread around your face and your heart thumped wildly. You thanked the heavens it’s dark but you were still afraid he might be aware of your erratic heartbeat.

 **“You still swooned at that pick-up line anyway.”** He chuckled. This guy knows you too well. He also noticed the fact that you were a bit shivering, even though it was a summer night. You’re just in front of a large body of water and it’s really windy of course it would be cold. **“Come on, let’s go inside the car. It’s getting chilly.”** Letting go of you, he stood up and held out a hand to help you get up.

The walk back was peaceful and you held hands all through out, his large hands never loosing grip. Yours was small but it seemed to fit his hand perfectly. As you arrived in front of his car he opened the door for you and he entered at the the driver’s side. You buckled your seat belts already but he didn’t start the engine immediately. Instead, he took your hand and kissed it.

 **“W-what are you doing?”** You asked, flustered. Your face is red again.

 **“Nothing. I’m just happy we bonded today even we’re busy at uni.”** He smiled at you.

 **“Me, too.”** You smiled back.

After a few moments, he leaned his head to you and grabbed your chin, looking at you in the eye and said, **“Thanks for today. I love you Y/N.”**

 **“I love you too, Minghao.”** You leaned in, breaking the space between you and crashing your lips into his

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU’RE READING THIS THEN CONGRATS YOU SURVIVED. HOPE YOU DIDN’T DIE FROM TOO MUCH CHEESE AND GREASE LOL. Even I, myself, cringe at my own existence.  
> And yes, as you can see I’M A MINGHAO STAN. ALSO A CHINA LINE PROMOTER. AND A JIHOON-WRECKED. (Notice their appearances in this story, even Jihoon’s subtle appearance huehue)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO PLEASE LISTEN TO STANDING EGG’S SUMMER NIGHT YOU AND I
> 
> It’s not really inspired by that song but I suddenly remembered it and thought that it kind of suited the story? Haha
> 
> (You probably already discovered that song from Seungcheol from his birthday vlive)


End file.
